


NCT Christmas Series

by princess_af



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 13,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_af/pseuds/princess_af
Summary: Welcome to the bane of my existence.I love these boys with all my heart.Short drabbles post about each boy on each day leading up to Christmas.This is also posted on my tumblr account





	1. Intro

Welcome to the bane of my exisence.

These small drabbles about each member will be posted on each day leading up to Christmas.

They are posted in AEDT as I live in Sydney. 

Please enjoy :)

Also posted on my tumblr account :)


	2. day.1 | k.j

☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄

This tree’s bigger than my future.

prompt by @smackingtalk on tumblr

☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄

“So you’ve never had a real Christmas tree?” Jungwoo laced his fingers with yours as you began to trek from the half-full parking lot towards the brightly lit building.

“Never ever.” You shook your head, bouncing lightly as you walked, your excitement showing through already. “My dad has allergies, so we were never allowed.”

Jungwoo hummed softly, tugging you closer to him when the path started to become busier. He had tried to get you out of bed earlier, warning you that the farm would quickly become crowded with large families, and many other couples like you two, but you hadn’t listened, instead dragging him back into your warm cocoon of blankets and sleeping soundly for another hour.

“There are so many people here.” You smiled down at a sweet little girl snuggled in a pram as you came to a stop near the front gate of the property, cooing softly when she wiggled around happily in her blanket cocoon. Jungwoo watched your interaction with a fond smile. He couldn’t help but start to think of your future together if you two would one day come back to this same farm with a baby of your own.

“C’mon babe.” You lightly tugged his hand, bringing him out of his thoughts, dragging him through the rows of trees, running your free hand along them all as you went, determined to find the perfect one. “You need to help me find the perfect tree..”

Jungwoo let you drag him along behind you for about 20 minutes, offering you advice every time you stopped in front of a tree to mull it over.

“A fat one wouldn’t be good, because you don’t have much space where you want to put it. Unless you run an extension cord from that spot with the power point to the back of the living room, where there’s a bigger space.” Jungwoo had his arm wrapped around your waist by now to keep you from jumping from tree to tree.

You huffed softly, pouting at the adorably fat and short tree you had stopped in front of, letting your boyfriend lead you around, weaving between the throngs of children squealing excitedly.

“You keep looking down this row. I’m going to go down the next one.” Pecking his cheek lightly, you disappeared between the trees, leaving your boyfriend to let out a little sigh, walking slowly down the aisle, hands tucked in his jacket pockets, glaring at all the wrong trees. Your first real tree had to be perfect. Your first tree to be decorated by both you and your boyfriend had to be perfect.

“Jungwoo!” He heard your shriek, startling him from his slow stroll, pushing past a few people and through the trees in the general direction of your call. Knowing you, you had fallen into a tree and couldn’t get up.

“Y/N? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Gripping your upper arm to spin you around, he scanned your face for any scratches, only finding wide excited eyes and a sweet smile.

“I want this one!” You jumped up and down lightly, throwing your arms out to the side, staring up with wonder at the top of the tree that towered over you. Jungwoo followed your line of sight, the tallest tree in the farm standing over the two of you, bushy and green and dare he say, nearly perfect.

“Honey, it’s beautiful, but don’t you think it’s too tall?”

You turned to him, pouting. “This tree is bigger than my future, and I want it!” You looped your arm through his, giggling excitedly and rocking back and forth.

“I don’t exactly agree with that sentiment… But okay. Let’s get your tree for you.” Waving a hand at one of the volunteers, Jungwoo gestured to the tree in front of him, pulling you to the side when the volunteers came over the bundle it up in the netting. Jungwoo listened to you babble excitedly about all of the tinsel and lights and baubles you were going to have to buy to fill your tree up.

“I think I’m going to have to sit on your shoulders to put the tree topper on…” You hummed, lightly stroking the netted up needles of your new tree while Jungwoo fastened it to the top of your parents SUV.

“Maybe,” Jungwoo simply replied, gesturing for you to get in the car, both of you holding your hands in front of the heaters to warm up before you left. “Are you ready to go crazy at the store for decorations?”

You grinned at him. “I was born ready.”


	3. Day.2 | S.J

☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄

_[I can’t reach the top of the tree to put the star on](https://smackingtalk.tumblr.com/post/168085192516/christmas-writing-prompts) _

_[p](https://smackingtalk.tumblr.com/post/168085192516/christmas-writing-prompts)rompt by [@smackingtalk](https://tmblr.co/mSkrofkNHyslufYogPaLySw) on tumblr_

_☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄_

Johnny had to admit, when he first got your ‘EMERGENCY’ text, he thought you had accidentally sprained your ankle like the last time you had sent that message. You were kind of known for being a bit of a hazard in your small friendship group.

What he didn’t expect was to barge into your apartment, only to see you struggling on your tiptoes, groaning loudly about how unfair life was, and why did your genetics deem you to be smaller than your chosen Christmas tree.

“Is this the emergency?” Johnny chuckled, startling you out of your whining, a bright grin erupting on your face once you saw your boyfriend, bundling up in his favorite coat, and the matching couple scarf you had gifted him for his birthday.

“I can’t reach the top of the tree to put the star on,” you huffed, stomping your foot lightly, pouting up at your boyfriend when he simply laughed. “This isn’t a laughing matter!”

“Of course it isn’t, baby,” he cooed, unwrapping his scarf and shedding his coat on your hanger by the door, scooping you up in his arms and pressing a kiss to your forehead. “Do you want me to do it for you?”

Pouting, you shook your head, placing your hands on his shoulders instead, hoping he’d take the hint.

“You want to get on my back then?”

He was already turning around as he said it, squatting down to let you climb onto his back in a piggyback, golden star topper gripped tightly in your hand. You let out a little squeal when he stood back up, hands gripping your thighs securely, hoisting you further on his back when he neared your giant tree. Why you always insisted on such tall trees, he would never know.

“There,” you huffed, righting yourself on his back once you had placed the star on the tree, wrapping your arms loosely around his neck and resting your chin on the top of his head. Johnny stepped back, the both of you admiring the festively glittering tree that sat in your living room, aesthetically gold rose gold, white and silver. “Beautiful.”

“There’s only one thing that would make it even more beautiful,” Johnny hummed, walking to the couch and dropping you onto it, rushing towards his coat in search of his phone. You stared at him curiously, rolling your eyes when he produced his prized possession. “C’mon. Get in front of the tree. Let me take a photo so we can show everyone your hard work!”


	4. Day.3 | D.S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 2 this year. One was $40 and the other just over $20… No Shame

_☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄_

_[How many advent calendars does one person need?](https://smackingtalk.tumblr.com/post/168085192516/christmas-writing-prompts) _

_[p](https://smackingtalk.tumblr.com/post/168085192516/christmas-writing-prompts)rompt by [@smackingtalk](https://tmblr.co/mSkrofkNHyslufYogPaLySw) on tumblr_

_☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄_

“I can’t believe your work is fueling the fire of your Christmas obsession.” Sicheng shook his head as he watched you pull open the third door to you multiple advent calendars for this year, happily humming along to the Michael Buble song you had playing in the background. “I mean, seriously, how many advent calendars does one person need?”

You stuck your tongue out at him, lifting the small pine scented candle to your nose, breathing in the familiar scent that already decorated your house.

“Wouldn’t you want to unwrap cute little candles, and lots of chocolates too?” You held the candle out to him, your boyfriend wrinkling his nose lightly at the onslaught of fresh pine.

“Chocolate, yes. But where are you going to keep all of these candles? And you already have lots of tea. When will you find the time to drink all of these ones?” He gestured to the large brightly colored calendar, holding 24 new loose leaf teas for you to try.

“I’ll find the time,” you shrugged, already putting the newest flavor packet into the little box you kept hidden in the back of your cupboard so your roommate didn’t steal your expensive tea. “Don’t be such a grinch. Here, try this.” You held up a sweet chocolate to his lips, pushing it gently on his pursed lips until he finally took the chocolate into his mouth. “Good?”

Begrudgingly, Sicheng nodded, chewing the decadent treat slowly while he watched you unbox the last of your many advent calendars. He had bought you one from your favorite chocolate shop, but didn’t expect for your work to gift you with nearly 10 more, all from brands the company worked with that were looking for positive reviews.

“Do you want to take some of the candles back to the dorm? I’m sure Taeyong would appreciate it not smelling so much like ‘boy’.” Stacking your boxes back up on the dining table, you stared down at your loot with a little smile. Sicheng shrugged, watching you scoot various things into one pile. “Here. For your hands. It’s my favorite hand cream.” You placed a small L’Occitane tube in front of him. “Don’t say I never gave you anything.”

Huffing lightly, Sicheng scooted his chair closer to yours, leaning his cheek on your shoulder while you separated everything.

“Give me attention,” Sicheng whined, pressing a soft kiss to your bare shoulder when you didn’t respond. “I’m way more interesting than some advent calendars.”

Giggling, you turned in your chair to face him, cupping his cheeks gently in your hands, pressing a light kiss to his pouty lips, tracing your tongue teasingly along the seam of his lips.

“You taste like chocolate…” You hummed, gasping softly when he tugged you towards him, hands under your thighs to help you straddle his lap. Sicheng buried his face in your neck, lightly running the tip of his nose along your neck and breathing in your sweet, familiar scent.

“You smell nice.”

“It’s perfume from the advent calendar.”

He huffed. “Of course it is. I’m beginning to hate them even more. They take your attention away from me.”

You ran your fingers through his hair, tugging lightly until he lifted himself out of your neck to look at you curiously.

“You just need to show me you’re way more fun than opening a bunch of presents.”


	5. Day. 4 | L.D

☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄

> _[If you throw that snowball, that means war. ](https://imagine-the-fluff.tumblr.com/post/153836644273/christmas-prompts) _
> 
> _[p](https://imagine-the-fluff.tumblr.com/post/153836644273/christmas-prompts)rompt by [@imagine-the-fluff](https://tmblr.co/migv9masy-3E2ruv90JQo2Q)_

_☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄_

Donghyuck had slept over your house the night before, the two of you have gone far too late in your Christmas movie marathon to allow him to comfortably and safely walk back to the dorms.

Your parents were always happy to let him sleep over, having known the boy for years since you two had become friends, trusting the two off of you to share a bed together, even if you were now openly dating.

“Y/N.” A soft shake of your shoulders brought you out of your slumber, a soft groan leaving your lips when you realized it was still early and someone was trying to wake you up. “C’mon, I know you can hear me, babe.”

Huffing, you cracked one eye open, wincing at the harsh white light that streamed in through the crack of your curtains.

“What time is it?” You whispered, voice sleepy and croaky from your dry throat. Donghyuck was still lying behind you, propped up on one elbow so he could see your adorable sleepy face.

“Just after 6:30.” Donghyuck smiled down at you, watching you roll onto your back, sleepily rubbing your eyes, pouting up at him. “It’s snowing. I thought you would want to see it.”

Stretching your arms above your head, sighing at the satisfying popping of your joints, you sat up, your blankets bunching around your waist.

“Still, 6:30 is far too early.” You turned to him, running your fingers through his messy bed hair, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, a sweet little smile blooming on his face. You weren’t as overly affectionate as he naturally was, so he was enjoying your sleepy doting. “Come on then. Get up. We can go play in the snow after a shower and some breakfast.”

“It’s so cold out here,” you whined, stomping your feet on your snow-covered front porch in a miniature tantrum.

Donghyuck laughed at you, kicking snow across your yard, scooping down to pick up a handful of it, gently patting it into a ball. He sent you a devious look, waving the snowball in the air menacingly.

“If you throw that snowball, that means war,” you warned him, stepping down into the snowy grass, glaring at your boyfriend through your fogged up glasses.

Donghyuck shrugged, spinning around and walking around your yard, innocently tossing the snowball between his hands.

Crouching down to scoop up your own snow, you didn’t see your boyfriend spin around suddenly, launching the ball of ice directly at you. Shrieking at the sudden cold that that assaulted your neck, you stood up quickly, launching a messy ball back at him.

“Lee Donghyuck! You get back here you little shit!” You ran at your giggling boyfriend, flicking piles of snow at him with your boots every chance you got.

“Quiet down you two!” You paused your loud whining, staring up at the front of your house, your mother’s tired face poking out of her balcony door.

“Sorry Mrs. Y/L/N,” Donghyuck giggled, coming to stand beside you. “We’ll be quiet.”

She waved you both off, disappearing back inside and into bed no doubt.

“You’d think we were the adults here, being up so early.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes playfully, wrapping his arms loosely around your waist, smiling at you. “No more throwing snow at each other.”

Pouting, you nodded, pulling down his scarf and nuzzling your face into the crook of his neck, a smug smile spreading across your face at the light hiss he let out from your frozen nose. Tucking your hands into the back pockets of his jeans, Donghyuck let out a squeak, bucking wildly away from your touch, nearly toppling the both of you over.

“Did you just put snow in my pockets?” He whined.

You shrugged, pressing a little kiss to his pouty lips. “Now we’re even.”


	6. Day.5 | N.Y

☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄

> _[I love Christmas more than anything” “what, even more than me?” ](https://smackingtalk.tumblr.com/post/168085192516/christmas-writing-prompts) _
> 
> _[p](https://smackingtalk.tumblr.com/post/168085192516/christmas-writing-prompts)rompt by [@smackingtalk](https://tmblr.co/mSkrofkNHyslufYogPaLySw) on tumblr_

### ☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄

Strolling through the festively decorated apartment store, you couldn't help but sigh longingly, earning you a curious look from your boyfriend. 

“What’s wrong?” He squeezed your hand lightly, his other hand holding the few shopping bags full of gifts for your close friends and family.

“I just wish I could decorate my place like this,” you gestured to the extensive lights and festive decorations littering the walls and hanging from the ceiling, all glittering prettily in the lights of the store.

“Babe, your place literally looks like this already.” Yuta gave you a funny look. He hadn’t spent last years Christmas with you, seeing as you were only dating for a month at that point, so he didn’t really understand your obsession with the holiday until just this year. “If you added any more decorations, you wouldn’t actually be able to comfortably live.”

Pouting, you nodded in agreement. Your place did look very similar, but you couldn’t help but wonder if those Christmas theme toilet covers you saw online a few days ago were actually necessary to sprucing up the Christmas vibe in your bathroom.

“I just…. I love Christmas more than anything,” you sighed, clinging onto your boyfriend’s arm dramatically, grinning up at him.

“What, even more than you love me?” He scoffed playfully, pretending to shake you off his arm in mock anger.

Tutting, you squeezed his arm tighter, resting your head on his bicep. “I could never love anything more than I love you. I’m glad we get to spend this Christmas together. Nothing makes me happier.”

Pursing his lips, he stared straight ahead, fighting the smile that was threatening to bloom across his face.

“I know you’re excited to.” You poked his side lightly, tugging on his arm until you both came to a standstill at the side of the walkway. Your free hand tugged on his sweater, pouting up at him until he finally smiled, muttering a soft “so cheesy” before leaning down to press a kiss to your pursed lips, pressing another to both of your cheeks, your nose, and finally a longer one to your forehead.

“I am excited. My favorite holiday, with my favorite girl. I couldn’t have asked for anything better for Christmas.” Wrapping his arm around your neck, he continued to lead you through the department store, a wide grin now set permanently on his face.

Rolling your eyes, you wrapped your arm around his waist, holding onto his sweater so you didn’t lose him. “And you say I’m the cheesy one.”


	7. Day.6 | N.J

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. The day got away from me.

☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄

_[Omg it’s a fucking reindeer. ](https://smackingtalk.tumblr.com/post/168085192516/christmas-writing-prompts) _

_[p](https://smackingtalk.tumblr.com/post/168085192516/christmas-writing-prompts)rompt by [@smackingtalk](https://tmblr.co/mSkrofkNHyslufYogPaLySw) on tumblr_

_☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄_

Jaemin had shown up at your house Friday night, all wide eyes and sweet smiles, sweet talking your parents into letting him kidnap you for the evening, all the while helping you shrug on your coat and lacing up your boots.

“Where are you taking me, Nana?” You jogged slightly to keep up with your boyfriend’s frantic pace, clinging onto his arm so you didn’t lose him in the crowded main street.

“It’s a surprise,” he insisted for the umpteenth time, tugging you by your joined hands further up the street, gesturing slightly to the bright lights shining in the near distance. “Can you tell what that is?”

Squinting slightly, you felt a smile spreading across your face, sheer excitement starting to course through you. “You’re taking me to the Winter Wonderland?”

Jaemin smiled down at you, and while you couldn’t directly see it through the face mask he always wore in public, you could see his eyes squish up behind his glasses, obviously as excited as you were.

“I know you’ve been wanting to go forever.”

Jaemin led you through the other happy couples, and large families, that were crowded around the front of the wonderland, taking photos in front of the lights and large decorations set up. Paying the bored looking boy at the front gates, Jaemin pulled you through, barely giving you a second to look around at anything.

“Babe, what- slow down!” You giggled, confused by Jaemin’s sudden burst of energy. “What’s so important that you have to make me miss all of this?”

Jaemin didn’t respond, simply squeezing your hand tighter, pushing past everyone huddle at the front of the heavily decorated area, rushing towards an open field filled with children shrieking in excitement, all huddled together in the back corner, excitedly whispering between themselves.

Jaemin pulled you around the back of the enclosure, letting you stand in front of him, arms wrapped around your waist and chin resting on your shoulder.

“Oh my god, it’s a fucking reindeer!” You squealed excitedly, pushing your front against the low enclosure, ignorant to the distasteful looks you were receiving from your cursing.

“Isn’t this the best thing ever,” Jaemin giggled in your ear, watching in awe at the festive animal that was minding its own business, innocently eating its dinner. “Donghyuck came last night and told me about it. Said to get here early and maybe you’ll be allowed to feed him some carrot.”

Turning your head slightly, you pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. “Thank you, Nana. This is the best Christmas ever!”


	8. Day. 7 | W.Y

☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄

_[Oh how convenient, some mistletoe. ](https://smackingtalk.tumblr.com/post/168085192516/christmas-writing-prompts) _

_prompt by[@smackingtalk](https://tmblr.co/mSkrofkNHyslufYogPaLySw) on tumblr_

_☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄_

Lucas had texted you, inviting you over to the dorms, claiming that the dreamies were trying to bake Christmas treats, and they refused any adult help bar yours.

“Mark, honey, you can’t put pumpkin spice in the mix as a substitute for cinnamon,” you sighed, shaking your head lightly, a small smile gracing your face at the innocent look that crossed the boys face. “Go find the actual cinnamon.”

“No, Jisung, use an actual measuring cup please.” Pulling the bag of flour out of the maknae’s hand, you watched him trudge off to the cupboards, diligently doing as you asked.

“These cookies better turn out amazing.” Lucas sat at the dining table overlooking the kitchen, chin resting on his propped up palm, watching the boys totter around you, diligently listening to every instruction you gave them, up until the cookies were baking in the oven, the time set on your phone. The boys disbursed, mostly to the living room to play games.

“They will.” You slid into the chair next to your boyfriend, leaning your head on his shoulder and letting out a deep sigh. “They may not look the best, but they’re made with love.”

Lucas wrapped one arm around your waist, the other under your knees, lifting you onto sideways onto his lap, letting your wiggle around until you were comfortably resting against his chest.

“You smell like cinnamon,” he mumbled, leaning his cheek on the top of your head and inhaling deeply. “Makes me want you to eat you.”

Scoffing lightly, you smacked his chest. “There are children in the other room.”

“I didn’t mean it in that way,” Lucas whined, prompting you to lift your head and giggling at his pouty expression. “Why’re you so dirty?”

Rolling your eyes, you opened your mouth to reply, only to be cut off from the shrill alarm on your phone. Jumping out of your boyfriend’s lap, you danced into the kitchen, the dreamies trailing behind you, all excitedly whispered as you pulled the gingerbread men out of the oven, little cheers erupting.

“They look so good, Noona!”

“Can we decorate them yet?”

“I’m gonna pick the ugliest one and make mine look like Donghyuck.”

“Hey!”

“Okay children. They have to cool down first, so go back to playing games. You can decorate them in half an hour.” Shooing the younger boys away, you started to place the hot cookies on a cooling tray, not noticing your boyfriend sneaking up behind you.

“Can I eat one?” His deep voice made you jump slightly, turning around to glare at him. You went to retort, only to notice his cheeky smile, his eyes darting up to the ceiling, your own gaze following us, sighing when you saw what he was staring at. “How convenient… Some mistletoe…”

“Did you just put that there?” You rolled your eyes, standing on tiptoe to press an innocent kiss to his lips, squeaking when his hand came to cup the back of your neck, gently holding you in place for a longer kiss, tongue gently sweeping across your closed lips, coaxing you into a deeper kiss.

“Ew! Lucas! Stop molesting Nonna!” A loud shriek made you jump back from your boyfriend, cursing when you hit your hip against the counter.

Donghyuck stood on the opposite side of the counter, glaring at his hyung, a light blush still evident across his cheeks.

“Yeah Lucas, stop molesting me, and go play with the kids, you dirty old man,” you teased, sticking your tongue out at him when he glared at you, pouting while he walked into the living room, ignoring all of the curious looks he was receiving. Donghyuck stayed where he was, glaring down at the half-cooled cookies. “Are you waiting around for a kiss of your own, or…”

“Ew, Noona! No! Stay away!”


	9. Day.8 | T

☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄

> _[Do you wanna build a sno- no don’t you dare finish that](https://smackingtalk.tumblr.com/post/168085192516/christmas-writing-prompts) _
> 
> _[p](https://smackingtalk.tumblr.com/post/168085192516/christmas-writing-prompts)rompt by [@smackingtalk](https://tmblr.co/mSkrofkNHyslufYogPaLySw) on tumblr_

_☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄_

Crouching down in front of your niece, you focused on tying the laces of her boots tightly so they wouldn’t slip off in the cold snow, ignorant to Ten and your nephew playing around in the hallway of your apartment building.

“You ready to play in the snow, Y/NC/N?” You cooed sweetly, tugging lightly on her twin braids that she had requested you do for her.

“It’s gonna be like Frozen!” She squeaked, launching herself at you, arms wrapped around your neck. You held her on your waist with one arm, your free hand locking your apartment door behind you, depositing the keys in your inner coat pocket.

“Come on you two.” You took your nephew’s hand in your own, Ten taking his other, leading the boys outside to the enclosed back of your building into the cold, your niece and nephew wiggling around in your hold until you let them both free. Watching them run into the snow, immediately squealing and kicking snow at each other, you felt Ten lace his fingers with yours, squeezing your hand to get you to look up at him.

“One of these days, it’ll be our little monsters running around in the snow,” he whispered excitedly to you, making you blush, resting your cheek on his shoulder, hoping he would think it was the cold making your cheeks go pink.

Your niece bounded over to you, taking your hand in her tiny mitten covered one and pulling you both into the snow with them, falling onto her back dramatically, giggling while making a snow angel next to her brother.

“C’mon Noona, you too!” Your nephew cheered, sitting up to watch when you collapsed into the snow next to him, fighting off the urge to shiver at the cold that enveloped you, instead copying the kids into making a larger angel. Sitting up, you watched your nephew poke two small holes and draw a smiley face, adding a little halo on top of your angel.

“Hey, babe.”

You turned your head slightly, raising a brow at Ten sitting in the snow with your niece next to him, helping him pile snow up into a giant mountain. Ten shot you a cheeky grin, opening his mouth to sing slowly; “Do you wanna build a-”

“Nope, don’t you dare finish that!” You shot him a warning look, glancing at your niece and sighing at the excited look on her face, preparing for the next hour of playing in the snow to be taken over by her yelling out every single song in Frozen.

“You’re dead to me, I hope you know that.” You glared at your boyfriend for a moment, smiling sweetly at your niece a secondly later when she started singing, word for word, Let It Go, at the top of her lungs, her brother joining in on the chorus while they both piled up snow into a semi snowman.

“Just think. Our own little monsters. Then you’ll never escape the singing!”


	10. Day.9 | L.J

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas present wrapping is the only thing I'm good at really...

☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄  


> [ _I don’t know how to wrap presents_ ](https://smackingtalk.tumblr.com/post/168085192516/christmas-writing-prompts)
> 
> _[p](https://smackingtalk.tumblr.com/post/168085192516/christmas-writing-prompts)rompt by [@smackingtalk](https://tmblr.co/mSkrofkNHyslufYogPaLySw) on tumblr_

_☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄_

Jeno had shown up at your house, arms full of paper bags with wrapping paper, ribbon, and a few gifts he had already bought for the members, your parents, and his family.

“The boys are nosey, and I don’t want them to see their presents,” he explained, warmly greeting your parents before hurrying up to your room, laying everything out on the floor next to your bed. “I figured I could hide everything here until Christmas? If that’s okay with you.”

“Of course.” You sat across from him, pulling your own gifts out from under your desk; small tokens for your family and closest friends, Jeno’s still hidden underneath your desk. “We can wrap presents together. Do you want me to put Elf on?”

15 minutes into wrapping, with Elf playing softly in the background, Jeno let out a loud huff, changing your attention from perfecting a neat bow, to his pouty face, frowning down at the gift sitting in front of him.

“I don’t know how to wrap presents,” he admitted shyly, blushing when he saw your incredulous stare. “My mum always did it! I just watched and picked which paper she should use!”

Stifling your giggle, you moved your wrapped gift to the side, crawling closer to Jeno, sitting on the other side of the gift sitting on crinkled paper.

“I’ll show you.”

Making sure he was paying attention, you started to fold the sides up, softly explaining how to neatly fold the corners, and how to tie it up with ribbon like a traditional present. “And if all else fails, just use a bunch of tapes and cover the whole thing in as many bows as you can’t hide it.” Placing the neatly wrapped deck of tarot cards in his hands, a gift for Donghyuck no doubt, you shuffled back, ready to continue wrapping your gifts.

Just as you reached for a small box, earrings for your mum, a warm weight draped over you, squeezing you tightly.

“My girlfriend is the perfect little Christmas elf,” Jeno cooed softly, pecking your cheek once, the tip of your nose, the corner of your mouth, before pulling back to look at you, a little smile gracing his face. “Thank you for teaching me. I’m going to practice every day until I get it right. Then I’ll wrap your present last, so it looks perfect!”

Pressing one last kiss to your lips, Jeno settled back into his seat, pulling his next gift towards him. Chewing his bottom lip in concentration, you watched him measure the gift on the paper, diligently cutting the paper and folding each edge as neatly as possible, letting out a soft triumphant sound when he managed to wrap it, albeit messy.

Your boyfriend was so darn cute. Your own little Christmas elf.


	11. Day.10 | M.L

### ☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄

> _[You murdered my snowman.](https://smackingtalk.tumblr.com/post/168085192516/christmas-writing-prompts) _
> 
> _[p](https://smackingtalk.tumblr.com/post/168085192516/christmas-writing-prompts)rompt by [@smackingtalk](https://tmblr.co/mSkrofkNHyslufYogPaLySw)_

### ☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄

Mark sighed softly, laying his head on your chest, arms wrapped around your waist loosely, letting out small sounds of pleasure every time your nails scratched lightly at the base of his neck.

You had flown back to South Korea as soon as University classes broke up for the year, intent on seeing your best friend for Christmas, seeing as he was stuck in the country promoting NCT 127’s new comeback and couldn’t come down to you at your dorm.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Mark whispered, peeking up at you through his lashes, tucking his face back into your chest, embarrassed when you smiled down at him. “I feel like it’s been forever since we last hung out.”

“At least a couple months,” you agreed, pouting slightly up at the ceiling. Curse your studies for taking you away from your best friend, especially when he needed you the most. “I’m sorry I can’t be here all the time. SNU offers my subjects for next year, so I’ll be back before you know it.” Pushing his hair back from his forehead, forcing him to crane his neck to look up at you, you pressed a light kiss to his forehead.

Mark hummed softly, eyes closed and a blissed-out little grin on his face. He always claimed your kisses were magic kisses; from when you were younger and he had scraped his knee on the pavement, to when he was trying to cram studying in alongside his practice to debut and had massive migraines that could ‘only be cured with forehead kisses’.

“Do you remember last Christmas?” Mark suddenly spoke, absentmindedly drawing random patterns on your sweater covered stomach.

Giggling, you thought back to the year previous, having spent most of Christmas hanging out with Mark and the Dreamies, playing around in the snow, and forcing the older members to bake Christmas treats for you because you were too irresponsible to be caught in the kitchen.

“That was a great couple of weeks,” you sighed, a little smile on your face.

Mark sat up suddenly, dead serious when he turned to face you.

“You murdered my snowman,” he spoke without emotion, and it would have scared you if it weren’t for the dumb memory it suddenly brought up.

Breaking out into a fit of giggles, you tugged your best friend down by the collar of his hoodie, crushing him to your chest while you rolled from side to side on his bed, trying to stop the laughter coming from you.

“But that crash tackle was so epic. You can’t even be mad at me. You should be proud of me if anything!”

Mark huffed, clearly not feeling the same way you did. You tsked softly, ruffling his already messy hair, squeezing the back of his neck when he fell silent.

“I’ll help you make an even better one this year, how about that?”

Mark hummed, snuggling into your chest. “After cuddles. I need to have my fill of you before I share you with anyone else.”


	12. Day.11 | H.R

☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄

> _[“You look like this ginger bread man”](https://smackingtalk.tumblr.com/post/168085192516/christmas-writing-prompts) _
> 
> _prompt by[@smackingtalk](https://tmblr.co/mSkrofkNHyslufYogPaLySw) on tumblr_

_☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄_

Humming softly as you bit into the freshly baked gingerbread cookies, you stared at your boyfriend who was sat on the other end of the couch, both of leaning against the armrests with your feet tangled together on the middle seat.

“You look like this gingerbread man,” you suddenly spoke up, holding up the cookie next to Renjun’s face and nodding to yourself. “Yep. Practically twins!”

Renjun gave you a weird look, shaking his head at you.

“I don’t think I even want to know,” he sighed, biting off half of his cookie. “But tell me anyway,” he finished, mumbling slightly around an entire mouthful of cookie.

Clearing your throat, you explained. “It’s slightly burnt and crusty and mean-looking on the outer edges. But on the inside, it’s all warm and gooey and soft and loving, and just like a mothers hug. Just like you.” Taking a bite out of the cookie for good measure, you hummed, a wide grin spreading across your face as you chewed.

Renjun’s cheeks reddened significantly, eyes darting between the half-finished cookie in his hand, and your grinning face, not super sure how to respond to your confession.

“I’m not mean looking,” is what he settled on.

Scoffing slightly, you swallowed your mouthful, balancing the rest of your cookie on the armrest so you could crawl across the space of the couch separating you both, kneeling between his spread legs, hands propping yourself up on the armrest behind him.

“You have a killer resting bitch face, and I love you for it.” You gently rubbed the tip of your nose against his, pressing a little peck to his lips. Renjun’s eyes widened considerably, forgetting his cookie on the back of the couch in favor of crushing you to his chest. You could feel his heart beating a mile a minute under your cheek, his excited squeals giving away what you had just done.

“You said you love me! This is the best Christmas ever!”


	13. Day.12 | M.T

☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄

> _[I’m freezing. You’re warm. Hug me. ](https://smackingtalk.tumblr.com/post/168085192516/christmas-writing-prompts) _
> 
> _prompt by[@smackingtalk](https://tmblr.co/mSkrofkNHyslufYogPaLySw) on tumblr_

_☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄_

Winter had a funny way of creeping up on you.

One day it was pleasantly cold, only needing a light jacket over your usual work attire to get you from home to work without freezing your ass off.

The next, you were shivering, wrapped under several layers of tops, sweaters, and jackets, all doing nothing to keep out the miserable cold wind that hit you in the face the moment you woke up and kicked the covers back.

“Stupid fricken winter,” you mumbled to yourself, trudging along the nearly deserted pathway to get to Taeil’s dorm. Everyone else was smart and had driven to work, or at least caught a bus from home to work, but you had decided that walking the short 15 minutes from your building to the dorms was the best way to go. You regretted it 3 minutes into the trek.

Bowing to the doorman and pushing open the door to the building, you immediately sighed, the light warmth given off in the common area starting to warm you up instantly.

Quickly running up the stairs, you found their door easily enough, having walked the same direction the past year, already knowing the passcode to the door to let yourself in.

“Y/N!” You were greeted instantly, Sicheng bounding over to you, waiting for you to toe your shoes off and hang up your coat before tugging you into the living room where everyone else was spread out, half watching a movie and half gossiping.

“Hey guys,” you greeted the few boys in the room half-heartedly, already glancing around to find your boyfriend.

“Taeil-hyung is in the kitchen,” Sicheng seemingly read your mind, tugging you by the hand again towards the kitchen where Taeil, Doyoung, and Taeyong were slowly prepping dinner together.

Smiling to the other boys, you walked towards your boyfriend who was facing away from you, resting your forehead on his back and leaning against him heavily, nearly purring at how warm he was.

Wiping his hands on a tea towel, he spun around, greeting you with a little peck to your lips and a warm smile. “Hello to you too.”

“I’m freezing. You’re warm. Hug me,” you demanded, pouting up at him until he wrapped his arm around your still shivering body, rubbing your back lightly in an effort to warm you up quicker. “I walked here like the idiot I am. Can I borrow some clothes?”

“Of course you can. Let’s get you in a warm shower first. Can’t have my sweet little baby freezing her cute little ass off. Sicheng, help Taeyong and Doyoung. I have to save my wife from hypothermia. ”


	14. Day.13 | Q.K

☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄

> _[Did you just put fake antlers on the dog?](https://smackingtalk.tumblr.com/post/168085192516/christmas-writing-prompts) _
> 
> _prompy by[@smackingtalk](https://tmblr.co/mSkrofkNHyslufYogPaLySw) on tumblr_

_☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄_

Dancing along to the Christmas music you had turned on, you slowly worked your way around the small apartment you called home, decorating nearly every available surface you had with various decorations you had bought over the last few weeks.

“It looks like the North Pole in here,” Kun commented from the living room, sipping slowly on the marshmallow filled hot chocolate you had placed in his hands as soon as he had arrived.

“That’s the point,” you shrugged, busy hooking chains of garland along your walls. The previous owner had left several command hooks all around the place when they moved out, creating a nuisance for you to remove until someone pointed out they’d be perfect for hanging decorations on at Christmas time.

“Babe, can you pass me-” waving your hand behind you, trying to catch Kun’s attention to pass you the fairy lights you always hung around the garland, only to be distracted by the side of your dog waddling past you. “Did you just put fake antlers on the dog?”

“Oh, so you can decorate the entire house, and force me to wear ridiculous Christmas sweaters, but I can’t put antlers on your dog? He looks like a reindeer!” Kun whined from the couch, placing his mug on the coffee table and pouting until you turned around.

Cooing softly, you slid towards him in your fuzzy snowman themed socks, kneeling next to him on the couch and wrapping your arms around him, nuzzling your cheek against his.

“My boyfriend is getting into the festive spirit! I’m so proud of you! We need a cute family photo with my new reindeer. This is going on all of my Christmas cards this year!”


	15. Day.14 | J.J

**☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄**

> _[No no no, get away from those presents](https://imagine-the-fluff.tumblr.com/post/153836644273/christmas-prompts) **  
>  ** _
> 
> _prompt by[@imagine-the-fluff](https://tmblr.co/migv9masy-3E2ruv90JQo2Q) on tumblr_

_**☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄** _

Sighing heavily, you dropped next to your boyfriend on the couch, leaning into his side, prompting him to start to card his fingers through your hair soothingly.

“I love those boys, but god damn they’re loud,” you whined softly, your ears still ringing from when the NCT Dream boys had invaded your apartment, asking you to bake Christmas treats and help them wrap up their gifts. Jaehyun had accompanied them, claiming to be babysitting, but really just using it as an excuse to see you and get free cookies out of you.

“How about a nice warm bath, hmm?” Jaehyun offered, squeezing the back of your neck when you didn’t reply straight away.

“Soon. I’m too tired to move right now.” You snuggled further into his side, wrapping your arms around his torso, content enough to doze off on his chest if he would’ve let you.

“Don’t fall asleep on me,” he whined, gently shaking you at first, receiving no response. Gently nudging you until you sat up, he pushed you so you were lying down along the length of your couch, kneeling between your legs and hovering over you, a cheeky dimpled grin greeting you when you glared at him sleepily.

“Jaehyunnie no,” you groaned pitifully, fisting his sweater tightly in your hands when he leaned down to leave opened mouth kisses against your neck, knowing it was the one surefire way to get to you. “You’re evil.”

Jaehyun hummed softly against your neck, peppering kisses along your jaw until he was finally hovering face to face with you, inwardly cooing at how cute you look blushing underneath him, avoiding his gaze and instead staring at his lips.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, leaning down to capture your lips in a sweet, innocent kiss, butterflies fluttering in your stomach at the sweet action, even 1 year after you had shared your first kiss. “The best Christmas present I could have ever asked for.”

You felt the heat creeping up your neck, turning your face to avoid his teasing smile, instead facing the Christmas tree sitting proudly in your living room.

Widening your eyes, you gently pushed Jaehyun until he sat back, a confused look on his face.

“No no no, get away from those presents!” You shrieked, launching off your couch and towards your cat who had slinked into the living room without you noticing, nosing around the perfectly wrapped gifts sitting under your Christmas tree. She turned around to stare at you, paw raised slightly in an almost menacing gesture. Huffing, you picked her up, cradling her to your chest as you walked back to the couch, the fluffy cat forgetting about decimating your presents in favor of chin scratches. “Evil little shit.”

Jaehyun laughed, gently scratching under her chin until she was purring softly, the cat pawing her way from your lap to his, nudging her head against his stomach and lying across his lap.

“I guess there’s no chance of continuing what we were doing now,” you pouted, glaring down at your cat as she rubbed herself all over your boyfriend.

Jaehyun shot you a funny look. “I thought you were too tired.”

You simply shrugged. “I’m never too tired to be worshipped by my boyfriend.” 


	16. Day.15 | Z.C

☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄

> _[How many christmas lights does one person need?](https://smackingtalk.tumblr.com/post/168085192516/christmas-writing-prompts) _
> 
> _prompt by[smackingtalk](https://smackingtalk.tumblr.com/) on tumblr_

_☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄_

Strolling down the suburban street, hand in hand with Chenle, you felt an overwhelming amount of peace. You rarely got to see your boyfriend, him being too caught up with practice and living the life of an innocent young idol, and you too caught up with your school work. It was nice to have time out of the stuffy dorms, with no overbearing hyungs watching your every move.

“You okay?” Chenle’s sweet voice was slightly muffled from the face mask he was wearing, but you could still make out his accented Korean, even over all of the talking from other couples and families with the same idea as the two of you.

“I’m perfect.” You squeezed his hand, wrapping your other hand around his arm and cuddling into his side as you walked down the street, taking in all of the houses that had decorated their outside for Christmas.

Your parents had started the tradition of Christmas light hunting back when you were a kid, and you now got to share that with your boyfriend.

Stopping in front of a crowded house, you both stood back and admired the house that was nearly all lights, and barely any actual brick.

“Damn, how many Christmas lights does one person need?” Chenle chuckled, wincing eventually when he stared at the bright lights for too long. “I think I’m getting a headache.”

Giggling, you tugged on his hand, walking towards the displays that the house had set up. Taking out your phone, you urged Chenle to stand in front of the large fake reindeers set out the front.

“To send to your parents,” you told him, snapping a million photos of your boyfriend who simply sighed, fulfilling your request and posing for you, some of them funny and some of them actually super cute. Taking your phone from you, he wrapped an arm around your shoulders, holding it out in front of the both of you.

“Smile,” he sung, throwing up a peace sign and snapping a few photos. “Gosh, those lights are blinding.” He scrolled through the photos, giggling at the first few of your surprised face, not expecting the camera to be turned back on you.

Lacing his fingers with yours once again, he led you away from the house. “Let’s go see another one. Then we can get some ice cream and make the hyung’s jealous of our cute date.”


	17. Day.16 | P.J

☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄

> _[What no that’s not daddy, thats santa](https://smackingtalk.tumblr.com/post/168085192516/christmas-writing-prompts) _
> 
> _[p](https://smackingtalk.tumblr.com/post/168085192516/christmas-writing-prompts)rompt by [smackingtalk](https://smackingtalk.tumblr.com/) on tumblr_

_☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄_

Your younger sister loved Christmas and always made your parents take her and yourself to see Santa in the shopping center not too far from your house, for the yearly photo. Even though you were probably too old to be taking photos with Santa, you couldn’t help but want to make your sister happy. So each year, you dressed up in your nicest dress, did your hair neatly, and put on a sweet smile for your sister and her precious photo.

This year, she had come down with a nasty cold during the middle of photo season, and your parents didn’t want to take her out of the house on the traditional photo day to go and possibly get even worse.

“But I wanna see Santa!” She insisted, sniffling lightly and crossing her arms over her chest, making her look like a pouty puffed up snowman rather than an angry 6-year-old.

“You could make Santa and all his little elves sick, sweetheart.” Your mother consoled her, lifting your sister onto her lap and rocking her back and forth, wiping at her face with a tissue. “I’m sure Santa won’t be mad if you stay home to get better. He might even reward you with an extra big present this year for listening to Mummy and Daddy!”

Whining softly, she turned to you and Jisung with pitiful eyes, blinking innocently up at you.

“Jisungie will take me to see Santa!” Your sister pouted at your boyfriend, the blonde boy fidgeting slightly next to you, looking down at you for help.

“Maybe I can get Santa to come and see you instead,” Jisung spoke slowly, glancing at your surprised face. “But you have to be a good girl for your parents. Santa doesn’t come to naughty girls.”

Making a little face, she nodded, seemingly happy with the new arrangement. Happy enough to let your mother force cold and flu medicine down her throat, not whining and pushing at her hand even once.

“How are you going to get Santa in my living room, Jisung?” You dragged your boyfriend into the kitchen, the boy already tapping away at his phone. “Jisung?”

He looked up, smiling sweetly at you. “Johnny bought a Santa suit this year. I’m asking him to bring it over. It should fit your dad?”

Nodding along slowly, you tugged your boyfriend up the stairs and towards your sister’s room where your dad was changing the sheets on her bed.

“Dad, Jisung is getting a Santa suit for you to wear for Y/S/N,” you told him, the man crinkling his nose lightly at the prospect of having to dress up before nodding.

“Have you been a good little girl this Christmas, Y/S/N?” Your dad sat on the armchair in your living room, fake beard and your round glasses perched on his nose, hiding most of his face from your overly excited sister.

She eagerly nodded, bouncing lightly on ‘Santa’s’ lap. You and Jisung stood across the room, giggling to yourselves at the fake voice your dad had to put on.

“And what would you like for Christmas then, little one?”

Your sister almost toppled over with how excited she got to be asked that question, immediately rattling off a huge list of presents she had found in the catalogs your mother left lying around. You could see your dad’s eyes widening, looking up at you in alarm for a second.

“Well damn,” you heard him whisper, making you snort, turning your face into Jisung’s chest to hide your giggles.

Your sister stared at ‘Santa’ curiously, reaching a hand up to stroke lightly at his beard.

“Daddy?” She whispered, placing her hands on his shoulders and lifting herself to eye level with him. “Is that you?”

Not being able to hold back the bark of laughter, you watched as your dad shook his head, looking to your mum for help.

“What? No, that’s not Daddy! That’s Santa!” Your mother insisted, glaring at you and Jisung to stop laughing and making the situation worse.

Your sister sighed softly, patting your dad’s cheek lightly and nodding her head. “Thank you for trying, Daddy. I know Santa can’t come and see me.” She turned to you and Jisung, holding her arms out. “Let’s go play a game in my room.”


	18. Day.17 | K.D

☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄

> _[Why is there a reindeer on my front lawn?](https://imagine-the-fluff.tumblr.com/post/153836644273/christmas-prompts) _
> 
> _[p](https://imagine-the-fluff.tumblr.com/post/153836644273/christmas-prompts)rompt by [imagine-the-fluff](https://imagine-the-fluff.tumblr.com/) on tumblr_

_☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄_

The entirety of NCT had invaded your parents home after you had subtly mentioned to Doyoung that you had the house to yourself for a few days, your parents have gone away on a romantic Christmas vacation together, trusting you to keep the house in good order.

“Well, this is lovely.” You sipped from the glass of wine in your hand, watching Donghyuck tackle Johnny in the snow in your backyard, the pair rolling around and squealing in delight, with Chenle and Renjun taunting them and egging them on.

“I’m sorry, they just followed me here.” Doyoung winced when he heard Ten’s signature wild laugh from inside your living room, some of the boys have taken up refuge there, using your various game consoles for their own entertainment. “I can tell them to leave if it’s too much.”

You tsked softly, lacing your fingers with your boyfriends and resting your cheek on his shoulder. You had taken refuge on the porch swing overlooking the backyard, swinging gently in the afternoon breeze and observing the craziness going on in front of you.

“It’s fine. You boys are always welcome here. I am, however, not paying for everyone’s dinner,” you pointed out, already balking at how much it would cost to feed 18 growing boys. Too much for your small student wage to cover.

Doyoung opened his mouth to assure you that they would cover their own food, being cut off by the shrill scream of what sounded to be Jaemin, coming from the front of your house. Eyes widening, you shot up, placing your glass on the outside table and bolting around the side of the house, towards the excited squeals.

“Jaemin-ah, what’s wrong?” You stopped in front of the boy, hands hovering over him, looking for any sign of pain.

“Noona, look!” Placing his hands on your shoulders, he spun you around, bouncing behind you at the sight.

“Why is there a reindeer on my front lawn?” You took a step back, Doyoung coming up behind you, a hand on your waist, steading you when you almost slipped in the snow. “Doyoung, make it leave.”

Doyoung snorted softly, squeezing your hip comfortingly. “It won’t bite. Go say hi.”

Groaning softly, you tried to weasel your way out of his grip, your boyfriend already leading you towards the large creature stood at the front of your house, it’s handler having taken it around for the suburban children to see.

“You know I’m scared of any animal bigger than me, Doyoungie,” you whined, turning around and burying your face into his chest when you stood less than a meter from the bored looking animal.

Doyoung tsked, taking your hand lightly in his and stretching it out towards the animal, chuckling at the squeak you let out when the reindeer sniffed your hand curiously, settling a tickling jolt up your arm.

“See, he’s friendly. No need to be a big baby,” Doyoung teased, using your hand to gently stroke the reindeer’s head.


	19. Day.18 | L.T

☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄

> _[I didn’t expect you, of all people, to be this excited about Christmas](https://imagine-the-fluff.tumblr.com/post/153836644273/christmas-prompts) _ **  
>  **
> 
> _prompt by[imagine-the-fluff](https://imagine-the-fluff.tumblr.com/) on tumblr_

_☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄_

Being dragged from store to store so close to Christmas was almost a new form of torture for you.

You preferred to do most, if not all, of your Christmas shopping online these days, so as to avoid the insane crowds that always populated the store, especially this close to the big day.

“Babe, slow down,” you whined, feeling Taeyong tug on your hand once more, having just come out of a sweets store, now walking around the crowded pathways and towards seemingly the opposite end of the store. “Where are we going?” Looking down at his other hand, you were confused as to how many more gifts he thought he could carry before he collapsed. He had already bought 3 bags worth of treats from the previous store, as well as jewelry for his mum, and a few new expensive sweaters for his dad.

Taeyong stopped outside a less crowded store, turning around to smile sweetly at you. “Didn’t you say you wanted books for Christmas?”

You eye up the store you had stopped in front of, all dark wood and dim lighting, an antique bookstore that mostly contained couples your age, or older parents buying for their children.

“You’re setting yourself up for bankruptcy if you take me in here,” you joked, letting him pull you inside, the beautiful scent of vanilla and old books greeting you. Spying an armchair in the corner, most likely for light reading by customers, you directed him to sit, warning him you could take a while.

Wandering into the aisles, you traced your fingers along the spines of the books, squinting at each cover, looking for something that was pulling you in enough to read the blurb.

20 minutes later and you finally re-appeared in front of your boyfriend, a small stack of books cradled in your arms. He led you to the counter, not even batting an eye at the amount they cost all up, simply handing his card over to the clerk and adding the heavy bag to his collection of Christmas presents.

“Thank you, Taeyongie,” you cooed, hugging his arm to your chest once you were outside the store, your boyfriend smiling sweetly down at you, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “Do you want me to carry something? It must be heavy.”

Taeyong shook his head, looking down at the bags in his hand. “It’s satisfying knowing I’ve bought gifts, even if my arms will hurt tomorrow. I’m so excited to wrap these up. Presents under a Christmas tree is a newly found aesthetic that will never get old.”

Raising a brow, you poked his cheek. “I didn’t expect you, of all people, to be this excited about Christmas.”

Pouting at you, he whined playfully. “Is it because I look tsundere? You know I’m not really like that!” He wrapped his arms around you, squeezing you into his chest and whining into your hair.

“Ok you dumb mochi, I’m sorry,” you giggled, pushing lightly until he finally let you breathe again. “I’ll help you wrap all your presents. And I’ll make you a nice hot chocolate, and we can watch Christmas movies?”

Pouting, he nodded. “With marshmallows? It’s not a Christmas hot chocolate without marshmallows!”


	20. Day.19 | M.L

☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄

> _[What do you mean you’re working on Christmas ](https://smackingtalk.tumblr.com/post/168085192516/christmas-writing-prompts) _ **  
>  **
> 
> _prompt by[smackingtalk](https://smackingtalk.tumblr.com/) on tumblr_

_☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄_

You watched Mark move around on the other side of your facetime call, the boy tucking his blankets up to his chin, eyes crinkling up cutely at the lovestruck look you were sending him.

“I can’t wait for you to be here next week,” he sighed, whispering softly so the boys couldn’t hear him on the other side of the dorm doors. He knew they sometimes like to press their ear up against the door whenever you two were talking, half in curiosity, and half in the hopes of catching him doing or saying something embarrassing.

Biting your lip, you nodded slowly. “My work schedule for next week came out today…” You spoke slowly, wincing at the sharp intake of breath from your boyfriend. “I have a 4-hour shift early in the morning, then I’m all yours.”

Mark was silent on the other side of the phone, and for a second, you thought the screen had frozen.

“What do you mean you’re working on Christmas?” His loud whine made you jump, the volume a noticeable difference from not 2 minutes prior. “Why on earth would your boss open on Christmas day!”

You listened to him rant for a few minutes about how inconsiderate your manager was, and how his family must hate him for not spending time with them on Christmas.

“Markie, it’s just for a few hours. I start at 6, so I’ll be at yours probably before you even wake up,” you sighed, cutting him off when he started to mutter softly to himself about planning your manager’s murder. “It’s just in case someone catches the flu overnight, or for emergency medical stock ups before families go away for the break. We don’t actually expect a lot of people to come in.”

Mark huffed, forehead creasing with frown lines as he pouted at you. “I’m still not happy about it. I thought I was the overworked one, but here my girlfriend is, forced into working on the one universal holiday of the year. Absolute bullshit.”

Tsking softly, you shook your head, giving him a sweet smile. “I promise I won’t work one minute more than I have to, and I’ll sprint to the dorms as fast as I can’t. I don’t want to miss our first Christmas together any more than you do.”


	21. Day.20 | L.D

☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄

> _[“Is that a mistletoe?” - Donghyuck](https://imagine-the-fluff.tumblr.com/post/153836644273/christmas-prompts) _ **  
>  **
> 
> _prompt by[imagine-the-fluff](https://imagine-the-fluff.tumblr.com/) on tumblr_

_☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄_

Closing your eyes, you let out a little content sigh. Skincare was almost a chore to you, so having your boyfriend rub your serums and moisturizers onto your face for you was nearly a blessing.

“Your cheeks are so soft,” Donghyuck hummed, focusing most of his attention on the squishiest part of your face, giggling quietly when he squeezed them together slightly, making a little pouty duck face. You opened one eye, glaring at him until he gently pats your cheeks, signaling he was done. “Go to bed and I’ll be there in a minute.”

Stepping around him, you made your way from the bathroom into his shared bedroom, sitting on the edge of his bed and scrolling through your phone idly, knowing that if you were to lay down and get comfortable, he would just come in and move you around so you were wrapped around him.

“Where’s Jaehyun?” Donghyuck stopped in the doorway of his room, glancing at the empty bed where his roommate would usually be. You glanced up briefly, shrugging. Donghyuck hummed, stretching his arms and back out, most likely sore from practice. “Hey, what the hell is that?”

Startled, you put your phone on the bed, looking towards your boyfriend, prepared for the worst; spiders were so not your friend, and you didn’t like your chances of your boyfriend killing one for you either.

“Is that a mistletoe?” Donghyuck was glaring at the top of the door frame, stretching a hand up to idly flick at the spring of green hanging in the doorway. Giggling, you jumped off the bed, skipping towards him and wrapping your arms around his waist.

“C’mon Donghyuckie, give me a kiss,” you teased, puckering your lips playfully at your blushing boyfriend. “You can’t disobey the tradition!”

Sighing, he leaned down to give you a quick peck, shuffling you back into the room and closing the door behind him. Knowing his members, they had hung the ridiculous plant up in hopes of catching him out and embarrassing him in front of his girlfriend.

“That wasn’t a kiss,” you whined. Donghyuck sighed, lifting you onto the edge of his bed, leaning down and resting his hands on either side of you. Grinning, you leaned forward, pressing a soft innocent kiss to his lips, cupping his cheeks gently in your hands. Rubbing his cheekbones with your thumbs, you pulled back only slightly, nuzzling your nose against his. “Merry Christmas, Donghyuckie.”

Rolling his eyes, he gently shoved you backward, climbing into bed next to you and tugging you into his chest hiding his burning face in your hair. “Merry Christmas, Y/N.”


	22. Day.21 | W.Y

☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄

> _[Ya know, this Christmas cookie frosting would taste a hundred times better on you](https://imagine-the-fluff.tumblr.com/post/153836644273/christmas-prompts) _
> 
> _prompt by[imagine-the-fluff](https://imagine-the-fluff.tumblr.com/) on tumblr_

_☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄_

Twisting the icing bag you had in your hand, you bit your lip in concentration, icing along the top of the gingerbread house you were making in preparation for your friends coming over for your yearly Christmas party.

Lucas sat on the opposite side of your small dining table, gently pressing sweets and candy canes into the sticky frosting, slowly making it look somewhat similar to the perfect house on the box.

“Ya know, this Christmas cookie frosting would taste a hundred times better on you,” Lucas mumbled around his finger, licking off some of the frostings that transferred across to it when he pushed too hard.

You glanced up at him, rolling your eyes at the sultry looking he was giving you.

“Finish this first, then maybe we can play around with the leftovers,” you simply said, moving on to the largest house, almost finished with your creation.

A few minutes later and you put down the half-empty bag of frosting, rolling your neck and stretching your back out, the muscles and joints complaining from having been hunched over uncomfortably for the last 20 minutes.

“Ok seriously, you do that, and you expect me NOT to want to fuck you?” Lucas whined, pouting at you, eyes zoning in on your exposed decolletage. You had taken off your hoodie as soon as you started, not wanting to ruin it with cream frosting, and this only seemed to further distract your boyfriend.

Holding up the bag of frosting, you waved it teasingly in front of him, giggling as you snatched it away when he went to grab it. “Go put a towel down first. I’m not ruining my sheets just because you want to play around with food.”

Lucas grinned at you, standing up from his chair and sauntering towards you, standing in front of you and placing his hands on the back of the chair, leaning down until you were eye to eye. “We can do it right here, on this table. It’s already messy anyway.”


	23. Day.22 | L.J

☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄

> _[But it’s christmas, you’re supposed to be here with me.](https://imagine-the-fluff.tumblr.com/post/153836644273/christmas-prompts)   
>  _
> 
> _prompt by[imagine-the-fluff](https://imagine-the-fluff.tumblr.com/) on tumblr_

☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄

Wincing when you heard the sounds of your parents yelling all the way downstairs in the living room, you jumped off your bed mid facetime with your boyfriend, closing your door quietly and turning the loud yells into slightly muffled noises when it was occasionally extra loud.

“Do they ever stop fighting with each other?” Jeno frowned at you once he saw you jump back onto your bed, glaring through the other side of the screen.

You shrugged, biting your lip to refrain from frowning too much. You hated when your parents fought, especially when it was for everyone else to see. It embarrassed you that they couldn’t stand to live with each other, but neither was prepared to separate and begin the divorce application.

“It’s always especially bad around Christmas,” you sighed, lying flat on your stomach, your phone propped up by your pillows, resting your chin on your crossed over arms. “Someone is either spending too much, or too little. My mum wants to have everyone over here, and my dad refuses. I struggled to get the Christmas tree up without them arguing over it.” You shook your head lightly, refraining from burying your face in your duvet like you wanted to. It would only serve to worry Jeno. “It really ruins the spirit of Christmas, ya know?”

Jeno’s frown deepened on the other side, worried eyes flitting over you, so in tune with your body that he could tell you were extremely upset and angry at your parents, even without you needing to expressly say so.

“Why don’t you come over here for a few days? I don’t want this ruining your Christmas mood. Just until the Christmas storm blows over, and they have to find something else to argue about,” Jeno suggested. You stared into his hopeful eyes, your heart breaking a little at how earnest he looked, obviously exciting himself with the prospect of you being with him over Christmas.

“If I leave, they’ll kill each other,” you frowned, half joking but also half serious. They were rarely left alone together anymore, and the few times you did leave to spend time with Jeno, you worried you wouldn’t come back to a house. “They’re my family still. Christmas is family time. That’s what my mum always says.”

Jeno pouted, letting out a little huff. “But it’s Christmas. You’re supposed to be here with me. You always say I’m more of a family than they are.”

Tsking softly, you shot him a warning look. “Jeno…”

“No,” he shook his head, shuffling around a little on his end. You saw him moving around his bedroom, stuffing his feet into sneakers, and a hoodie over his head. “Pack a bag, I’m getting the manager to drive me over to come to get you. Don’t worry about anything. I’ll talk to your mum. You’re spending Christmas here with me, baby girl. No if’s or buts about it”


	24. Day.23 | S.J

☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄

> [ _Why does the house smell like santa threw up?_ ](https://smackingtalk.tumblr.com/post/168085192516/christmas-writing-prompts)
> 
> _[Prompt by smackingtalk](https://smackingtalk.tumblr.com/)on tumblr_

☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄

Your mum had enlisted your help with preparing for Christmas celebrations a few days before the big day. She tried to get most of the preparation for cooking done in advance, so she wasn’t stressed chopping everything the morning of.

Thus, you ended up in the kitchen, standing in front of an overworked mix master, making several batches of gingerbread cookies for your younger cousins, and reading a recipe on making a pavlova base from scratch.

“Damn, why does the house smell like Santa threw up?” You looked up, your boyfriend Johnny stumbling into the kitchen, cradling bags of groceries on each arm. He had been recruited by your dad to help pick up all the final ingredients your mum hadn’t already bought, as well as plenty of alcohol for your aunts and uncles to get into.

“You’d think it was Christmas,” you joked, coming around the counter to take a few bags from him, lifting them onto the dining table, it being the only free space. “Did you have fun?”

Johnny screwed his nose up slightly, shaking his head. “There were so many people! Why does everyone leave it till the last minute?!” He sat in one of the chairs, ranting about how many people were at the markets, and how he was almost run down by a lady and her stroller, watching you unpack the bags and sort each ingredient into the recipe it was needed for. “When we move in together, and if we ever have to host, I’m just shopping online.”

Glancing up, you couldn’t help the flush that warmed your cheeks. You and Johnny had been together for over 2 years and had joked about moving in together since the dawn of time, but the fact he was saying it so final was exciting.

“Excuse me, but you will not be stealing my daughter away from me anytime soon.” You mum walked up to the table, picking up a selection of ingredients, playfully glaring at your boyfriend who was matching her stare.

“But Mrs. Y/L/N, do you really want to be cleaning up her wet towels off your bathroom floor forever?” Johnny challenged, ignoring your shout of protest.

Your mum stood up straight, patting your arm. “Pack your things darling, you’re moving out. You guys can host next year!”


	25. Day.24 | H.R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how my family does it. Dad’s family on Christmas Eve and Mum’s family on Christmas Day.

☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄

> [SURPRISE! I’m your present!](https://imagine-the-fluff.tumblr.com/post/153836644273/christmas-prompts)
> 
> _prompt by[imagine-the-fluff](https://imagine-the-fluff.tumblr.com/) on tumblr_

☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄☃️🎄

Sitting on the floor with all of your younger cousins, you watched them excitedly rip into their presents, all squealing and showing each other the gifts they had received, making sure you were watching and giving appropriate responses to their enthusiasm.

Your dads family had come over for Christmas Eve celebrations, and your mums family were due the next day for separate Christmas celebrations. Renjun was supposed to be here with you, as it was going to be his first Christmas with you, but the managers had kept him in for practice, something he found difficult to tell you after you had called him extremely excited to share your family traditions with him.

“You okay, honey?” Your mum sat behind you, running her fingers through your hair, smiling down at you when you tilted your head back to look at her. “Missing Injunnie?”

Pouting, you nodded, blinking away the tears that had been popping up all day since he told you he couldn’t come over. You opened your mouth to tell her you would be fine, the doorbell chiming interrupting you. “I’ll get that.” Any chance to get away from the festivities for one second.

“Hurry back, Y/N! You’re next for presents!” Your dad sung, a wave from you appeasing him and making him turn back to the kids still crawling over each other and the adults to share their gifts.

Rubbing a hand across your face, you let out a deep sigh, opening the door and shivering at the cold wind. Preparing yourself to tell the carollers to simply piss off, you startled at the sound of a happy shout, peeking between your fingers to see a boy bundled up in a coat, scarf, beanie and snow boots, standing on your doorstep. Squinting, you watched him move the edge of his scarf away from his face, revealing your grinning boyfriend.

“SURPRISE! I’m your present!” Renjun cheered, throwing his arms up in the air dramatically, chuckling at your shocked stature. “Are you going to leave me out here in the cold?”

Shuffling backward, Renjun followed you into the house, closing the door lightly behind him and grinning down at you. Cupping your face with his icy hands, he hushed your surprised yelp from the cold with a soft kiss, frozen lips melding with your warm ones. Gripping his biceps lightly, just to be sure he was actually real and standing in front of you, and that you hadn’t accidentally had the adult’s egg nog, you started to smile into the kiss, eventually pulling away to grin at your boyfriend.

“How did you get away from practice?” You whispered, tugging on his arms until he was wrapping them around you, your face buried in his scarf.

Renjun shrugged. “I just said I had more important things to be doing. I’m sorry I couldn’t get here earlier. Did I miss everything?”

“Renjun! You’re here! Come in, love, we’re just opening presents now. Do you want me to heat you up a plate? You and Y/N can eat together. She was so stressed and upset that she barely touched a thing a dinner time!” You mum rounded the corner, effectively breaking the sweet moment between you and your boyfriend, scooting between the two of you and wrapping an arm around each of your shoulders, leading you both into the family room. Your family shouted greetings at your boyfriend, your dad giving him a knowing smile.

Shrugging off his coat and scarf, he sat down on the floor, tugging you down next to him, already in a heated discussion with your cousins over who got the best Christmas present.

Smiling softly, you mumbled to yourself, “You didn’t miss a thing.”


	26. Day.25 | N.Y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never seen the snow, so this is why I wanted this particular prompt to be the last one in the series. Also, so iconic it ends with my first ever bias from NCT. Merry Christmas everyone.

__☃️🎄 _☃️🎄 _☃️🎄 _☃️🎄 _☃️🎄 _☃️🎄 _☃️🎄 _☃️🎄 _☃️🎄 _☃️🎄 _☃️🎄 _☃️🎄 _☃️🎄_____________ _

> _**[I’VE NEVER SEEN SNOW BEFORE! IT’S BEAUTIFUL!](https://imagine-the-fluff.tumblr.com/post/153836644273/christmas-prompts) ** _
> 
> __prompt by[imagine-the-fluff ](https://imagine-the-fluff.tumblr.com/)on tumblr_   
>  _

__☃️🎄 _☃️🎄 _☃️🎄 _☃️🎄 _☃️🎄 _☃️🎄 _☃️🎄 _☃️🎄 _☃️🎄 _☃️🎄 _☃️🎄 _☃️🎄 _☃️🎄_____________ _

Groaning softly at the cold that assaulted your whole body suddenly, you cracked an eye open, spying your grinning boyfriend at the end of the bed, holding the blankets in his hands.

“C’mon, princess! It’s Christmas Day!” Yuta shouted excitedly, dropping the blankets into a heap at the end of the bed, wrapping his hands around your ankles and tugging your body down the bed, ignoring your groans and weak attempts to curl into a ball.

“It’s so cold, Yuta,” you whined, rubbing your bare arms in an attempt to warm them up more. Yuta held up a hoodie, slipping it over your head and helping you slip your arms into the holes. Tugging you up by your hands so you were standing, he wrapped his arms around you, lightly rubbing your back and letting you warm up.

“Everyone is in the living room waiting for us,” he mumbled after a few minutes, pulling back to stare down at your adorably sleepy face. “C’mon, it’s warmer out there. Don’t you want to open your presents?”

Grumbling, you let him take your hand, leading you out of his room and towards the crowded living room, the entirety of NCT sitting around on any available surface, all chatting excitedly.

“Y/N! Did you see it!” Chenle shouted excitedly, jumping up from his spot on the floor and bouncing excitedly around you, tugging on the sleeve of your hoodie.

“See what, Lele?” You mumbled, rubbing your eyes lightly. Everything was still so blurry with sleep.

“It snowed last night, Y/N!” Tugging on your arm, he wrenched you from Yuta’s grip, dragging you over to the kitchen window and forcing you to look outside.

Wincing slightly from the blinding white that greeted you, you had to blink a few times to get used to it, finally focusing on the still gently falling snow outside the dorm.

Gasping, you pressed your face against the window, staring awestruck at the white blanket covering the entire lower ground, looking so inviting to you. Bouncing lightly on the spot, you rushed towards the front door, ignoring everyone’s calls of confusion as you slipped on your boots, rushing outside without noticing everyone scrambling to follow you.

Launching yourself outside, you stopped just short of the snow, still undercover and just staring out into the white abyss.

“Gosh Y/N, don’t run off like that.” Yuta appeared beside you, wrapping his arm around your waist to prevent you from running away again.

Turning to him, you couldn’t contain the giddy smile that surely lit up your face, biting your lip in excitement.

“I’ve never seen snow before! It’s beautiful!” You shook with glee, making to run off into the snow only to be held back by your boyfriend. “Hey, what are you-”

“Sweetheart, you’re in shorts and a hoodie. Come back inside and open presents first, then we can get you dressed to play in the snow, okay?” Yuta chuckled at your pouty expression, not being able to resist playfully kissing your bottom lip before he tugged you back inside, waving to the confused boys standing on the inside. “She was excited about the snow. Sorry guys. Christmas as usual.”

Wandering back towards the dorms, Chenle linked his arm through yours, leaning into your ear to whisper softly. “We can bury the party pooper in the snow later Y/N. Don’t worry. I gotchu.”


End file.
